Falling into darkness
by serenafanfic
Summary: Prequel 'guardian' .Kathryn has been told that she will fail to protect one of her friends and will sacrifice herself to save them by being trapped in the shadow realm. Will she be able to stop this fate? With meeting old enemies will she lose her grip? Slight Téa bashing. Mentions of suicide and character death.
1. An ordinary Friday

**Falling into darkness**

**An ordinary Friday.**

**Serena: I have finally decided to post the conclusion to 'guardian'**

**Kathryn:yay! I hope every one likes it**

**Nem: they better...**

**Kathryn: no, no hurting the readers! I will send you to solitary confinement**

**Nem:noooooo, not again!**

**Serena: I will only say this once, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCs... Happy now...**

~o~

(Kathryn's POV)

It was Friday afternoon and the group was hanging out at the arcade. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa and I even convinced Seto to take the afternoon off. I don't know why he listened to me, but then again he, like almost everyone has been worried about me after the last time I saw Shadi, he told me I was going to fail to protect my friends then take their place in the shadow realm, since then I have been more than a little depressed. I'm worried, what if someone gets hurt, it will be my fault, I know it.

The group was listening to Téa tell an over-glorified story on how she beat a 'jerk' called Johnny Steps by using her highly superior dancing skills. Maybe he was a jerk, but it's Téa, she thinks anyone who doesn't fit her ideas of perfect a jerk. She is now talking about how 'Yugi' dueled Johnny to defend her honour. For Athena's sake, isn't she smart enough to tell the difference between them or is she calling Yami, Yugi to keep his existence a secret, if it's the latter there is no need, if anyone is listening in I would know, and I would eel with it. Oh wait, she doesn't like me, so why would she give me a reason to be hear.

I scan the crowd once again. With the exception of Yugi/Yami no-one else hear has any natural defenses or links to telepathy here- wait, that's odd, a high level telepath is here, coming towards us, it's weird I know that signature...

Oh no.

I look around uneasily, Seto, who is sitting next to me and who has also known me the longest quickly see the fear in my eyes.

"What's wrong Kathryn." He asks voice full of concern.

"It's, it's, her." I stutter franticly, I feel myself pale. Téa rolled her eyes automatically assuming I am doing this for attention. Yugi, now Yami, glances worriedly at me.

"Kathryn?"

My breathing becomes unsteady. I faintly hear footsteps behind me. Cold laughter rings through my ears.

"Hello again Kathryn, for everyone else the names shadow mist, telepathic hunter. I have come to collect your friend"

~o~


	2. Memories of pain

Memories of pain

Serena: Double chapter!

(Kathryn's POV)

I faintly feel shadow mist pull us, including my friends, into the mental plane, where they will be defenseless, but I don't have enough time to stop myself from falling into a flashback.

/FLASHBACK/

I was 7 and Mum, Aunt Cecelia and I were having a picnic in the park. Mum and aunt Cecelia were discussing my growing abilities as a Lupin. They suspected that I was going to be one of the more powerful Lupin, maybe even one of the ones from our families ancient legends.

A lady wearing a black ball gown walked towards us. Mum barbed my arm and pull me behind her protectively. Aunt Cecelia went next to her.

"What do you want telepath." Mum's voice was deadly serious.

"I'm sorry aren't you of what telepathic hunters are?" Was the lady's reply. Mum gasped.

"Please don't hurt her leave her alone, don't hurt Kathryn!" Mum pleaded.

"Oh why would I hurt her yet, she is young and untrained I will get little strength if I killed her now, but I will come back for later to rep the harvest. We were taken to the mental realm for them to experience combat, I was chained to an invisible wall, unable to help my family as Shadow mist struck them down. Shadow mist took comfort in how much pain I felt when she killed my aunt, so she grinned and performed a different trick completely on my mum.

She casted the spell of painful sickness, so my mother did not get a quick easy death, but a slow and painful one and at that she left.

The memories shifted to a different scene, after that day. Mum had gotten weaker and weaker, and farther had gotten madder and madder, confirming my draughts that this was all my fault. Mum now lay on her bed giving her last breath. I start to cry on her chest. Behind me my farther collects the rope he has been keeping in the bedside table and ties it to the roof then starts in tying a noose. I turned to him, after hearing his suicidal thoughts.

"Daddy, don't leave me too, please don't mum would have wanted you to stay!" I pleaded.

"Why do you ask me of this, the only one who I care about is dead let me die and be with her!" and at that he jumps. I know he is dead and I started to cry again.

/END FLASHBACK/

I blink a few times and look towards my friends, they look sadly back.

"That's why you never talked about your farther, he left you..." Seto states in realization. I blink again.

"Y-you saw that?" I ask. Everyone solemnly nods. I turn to see a smirking shadow mist.

"Ha, ha while that is all very touching, let's get down to business."

~o~

Serena: so how did I do? I setting a goal of five reviews for the next chapter, until then see ya.


	3. Shadows trick

**Shadows trick**

**Serena: hello again here's next chapter, I would like to thank all the wonderful people who have been reading.**

**Kathryn: yea it makes us feel all happy to know that people are interested.**

**Serena: on with the fic!**

~o~

Everyone stared at shadow mist in shock. They realize that the double also have a body. I went to explain but Nem beat me to it.

"This is the mental realm, where minds are physical representations. Physical strength and skill doesn't mater here, only telepathy and strength of will does." She explained. Shadow mist looked to her.

"Do not interfere, oh great goddess." She smirked and walked towards me. Nem went to retaliate, not liking the idea of someone other than me, or other gods telling her what to do, but I sent her a look telling her to comply to Shadow mists demands, I didn't want her to get hurt? Seto narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of me.

"What do you plan on doing?" He questioned in a demanding tone, amusing shadow mist.

"Why, _I plan_ on being able to say I ended the Lupin bloodline, and Kathryn here is the last one left, now get out of the way or I put you next on my list."

"Don't even _think_ of hurting my friends." I growl.- Tip if you planing on attacking a Lupin, do it when she is alone so you cannot accidentally threaten her friends, if that is not possible do your best not to threaten them, a Lupin will not harm her own attackers unless they are a danger to her friends, if they are, they're dead. - Shadow mist blinked realizing her mistake, but shrugged, she obviously underestimated her opponent, another mistake, I am an extremely powerful telepath, Shadow mist wouldn't have a chance in a _fair_ fight.

Shadow mist aimed a blast of telepathic energy at me and I easily blocked, then aimed at shadow mist who also dogged. This happened around 9 times before shadow mist laughed and I realized something was wrong. I slowly turned to see my friends wrapped in Shadow mists dark telepathic energy.

"Surrender yourself to be sent to the shadow realm or see them die." Shadow mist snarled.

"Why would you plan to send me there you gain _nothing_ if I go there?" I ask confused, usually telepathic hunters would kill other telepaths into gain their strength, but sending me to to the shadow realm would gain her nothing.

"On the _contrary_, I gain bragging rights, I know I am not strong enough to _kill_ you, but I can send you to a place where you will never see the light of day again." She laughed.

"So what will it be?" She asked tightening her telepathic hold.

"Fine, please just let them go!" I felt like a failure, I dropped my guard on protecting them and they got hurt, it's all my fault, it's always my fault, I don't need Téa to tell me that. Shadow mist smirks at my defeated look and let's them go, knowing I won't be able to break this deal.

Shadows fill the area as we enter the shadow realm.

"Kathryn were not in any danger lets get out o' here." Joey says tugging my arm. I shake my head.

"No, a deal is a deal. I know I will see you again." That's telepathic law you just cannot break a deal any more than a penguin can fly. Tears fill my eyes and it feels like I have swallowed rocks.

"I promise. I will do everything I can to find you guys. Could you take care of my body for me, the hospital will think I'm brain dead and I won't be able to come back it my body dies." I ask, for one last favour, no I will come back, this goodbye is not forever.

"Consider it done, we will be looking for you too." Yami confirms. I nod swallowing back a sob.

"Goodbye," the shadows swallow me and all I can see is blackness.

~o~

Serena: so how did I do?


End file.
